Miranda Rights
by Tai Ping
Summary: Part of my 100 kink themes on y!gallery. Punk!Hanna and Detective!Zombie  Jayne  What happens when Jayne finds a dime bag of green leaves? Sex I assume?


"Hanna, can you come in here a moment." Jayne said from kitchen as the red head came into the detectives apartment.

Hanna cautiously put down his messenger bag and entered the dark kitchen, the only light coming in from the hall light that Hanna had turned on.

"Christ man, how long have you been just sitting here in the dark it's…" The word creepy died on the punks lips as he got a good look at Jaynes seriously pissed off face.

Hanna looked down at his feet wondering what he did. He wasn't really a naturally clean person but he'd been really trying hard to be contentious at the detectives much nicer apartment. He hadn't broken anything, had been good about taking off his shoes, he…

Jayne threw a small dime bag of crushed green leaves on the table.

Oh… right. THAT.

"Jayne… I… Look it's..."

"Hanna I'm a cop!" Jayne barked out slamming his hand on the table and coming to his feet. "Hanna… Hanna I'm sorry."

Jayne was nearly on him when he saw the silver flash of handcuffs at the older mans side.

"Oh.. Fuck you Jay." Hanna spat out backing up.

Jayne lunged for the younger man grabbing his arm and getting an elbow in the face for the effort. But he'd been trained in arresting people far more then Hanna had been trained in avoiding being arrested. Wrist locked, foot hooked, Hanna was on the ground with Jayne sitting on his back clicking the cuffs into place.

Cuffs on, Hanna's struggles didn't stop, wriggling and swearing he got his fingers around the detectives belt and held on effectively pinning Jayne to him.

"Hanna let go…" Jayne said in a serious tone.

"Nuh-uh" Hanna childishly gave out gripping the belt tighter.

Wrapping an arm around the punk Jayne pulled him up against him and slid the arm up the red heads shirt. Hanna twitched as he felt teeth and lips against his neck and a much breathier voice whisper in his ear.

"You have the right to remain silent"

Those same lips then delicately nibbled at his ear causing him to grip the belt tighter and let out a little strangled gasp. A hand deftly made their way down his pants quickly stroking him until he was whimpering and twitching.

"Anything you say."

"Please…. P-please Jayne." Hanna panted.

"Or do.."

Hanna's fingers brushed against Jaynes erection through his pants from behind him, grinding back against the cop.

"Will be used against you." Jayne growled out, pulling Hanna to his feet and shoving him into the bedroom and face first onto the bed.

"Oh Jesus fucking… fuck" Mumbled out the punk squirming to get up without the use of his hands. Butt in the air he felt hands on his hips pulling off his pants and boxers. Teeth and tongue scraped against his back as a cool hand ran up his inner thigh cupped his balls before giving a gentle press to the puckered muscle just behind them.

His hips twitched not knowing if they wanted to push back into the finger or get away but even that small touch sent shivers up his spine.

"You have the right to an attorney" Jayne said softly leaning over Hanna and pressing against his back once again nibbling and sucking at his neck as a cooler, lubed finger pressed its way into the punk achingly slow.

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you."

A second finger was added just as slow, but Hanna wasn't having that any more, bracing his knees he thrust himself back impaling himself onto the fingers and trying to shove them in deeper.

Jayne pulled his hand away and grabbed the brilliant red mohawk, tangling his hand in the stiff hairsprayed locks and pulling the punks head back as he pressed his cock against Hanna's entrance.

"Do you understand these rights as they have been given to you?"

"FUCK YES!" Hanna cried out shoving back against the cop, forcing him in with one smooth motion.

Jayne gave a little strangled cry and gripped Hanna's hips hard giving little thrusts forward as that single motion nearly made him lose it. With a ragged breath he pulled out nearly the full length before he slammed back in with a force that made their skin audibly smack together.

With a pleading whine Hanna released the safety catch on the handcuffs and got one hand free bracing himself and shoving with his full body back onto Jayne, punctuating the pants and whines of pleasure with "Oh god, oh fuck oh fuck yes fuck."

Jayne tended to hate it when Hanna swore except for in this case where it was so raw with need and want it simply drove the older man harder into the punks too tight body.

Whimpering the red heads name like a plea for mercy Jayne jerked losing the rhythm between them and came hard into the younger man. His hand wrapped tight around Hanna's cock and stroked hard and fast until the punk gave a shuddering choking cry and was coming into the cops hand.

Jayne hugged onto Hanna's back, gently kissing his sounders as he gathered his breath and brain from the ragged mess that it was.

"God you kinky bastard. I take this to mean you knew it was just tea." Hanna mumbled with a grin as the detective slid out of him and padded off to get something to clean themselves off with.

"Oh, it was? Well that's good then…" Jayne said back.


End file.
